


My First Kiss (Went a Little Like This)

by DonKoogrr



Series: Hey Sugar Show Me All Your Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Times, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonKoogrr/pseuds/DonKoogrr
Summary: A shameless set of stories about the off-screen sex Madara and Tobirama have been having.Takes place roughly betweenWhisperandEverybody Talks.





	1. Wednesday Night Wank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue is a bad colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033244) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi). 



> I was at the bar and heard someone use the phrase "Wednesday Night Wank" and I am just drunk enough to think this is a good idea.

Pursuing a relationship with one Senju Tobirama was proving to be unexpectedly difficult for Madara. They were both terribly busy people with large families. Just trying to speak with one another to _try_ to set up a time for some kind of encounter was often interrupted by a multitude of minor crises.

Trade agreements and mission pricing, tariffs and taxation, Clan Autonomy and Village Law. There is _so much_ that goes into building a village that there is a solid week where Madara doesn't see his would-be lover at all. 

It is _grating._

The idea of introducing a man such as Tobirama to sex has gripped his thoughts with an intensity he hasn't experienced since his own first explorations into that aspect of adulthood. Even as he works through the current set of papers on his desk, he finds himself recalling the way the younger man's face would flush red, how he would respond so deliciously to a simple kiss. The taste of smooth butterscotch.

He signs his name and files the papers away for one of his trusted aides to deal with. He reaches for the next set of forms without looking and is met with...nothing?

Madara stares in a stupor of disbelief at the box on his desk that had been overflowing for longer than he cares to recall. 'Immediate Concerns' is empty. There are other boxes with a decent amount of paperwork threatening him, but as his first task each day is to prioritize, he knows that dealing with those can wait for at least a few days.

Calmly, he sets his pen down and dares to check the time. It is a cool early evening in the middle of the week. The Village is undisturbed by the light rain that had been drizzling intermittently throughout the day.

The Senju's equally exhausted chakra signature is nearing the man's home, no doubt eager to take his rest.

Madara leaves through the window.

\-----

Tobirama answers his door with a mildly confused expression and wearing what must be his sleepwear. Madara shoulders his way inside and presses him against the wall of the foyer, completely satisfied with his decision when the other man shivers under his kiss. He smiles against Tobirama's lips, completely amused by the awkward but earnest attempt to mimic what Madara had done to him that night in his office.

Yes, this pretty one learns so well.

He presses his thigh between Tobirama's legs and grinds against him, delighting in the way he writhes, pinned to the wall and overcome with lust. Madara doesn't bother to hide his amusement and his low chuckles join the soft, pleasured noises escaping from the Senju.

"So responsive, Senju...How gratifying."

He pulls away, noting Tobirama's reluctance to part with a self-satisfied smirk. It seems he wasn't the only one with their last encounter on his mind this past week. _Good_ He loosely grips the lapel of Tobirama's robe and pulls him in for one more searing kiss before releasing him entirely and turning away.

There is a surge of warm power in his chest at the disappointed whimper he hears as he removes his sandals. Madara sends a filthy look over his shoulder, enjoying the sight of the breathless and disheveled genius staring back at him. 

This man has had _no one_ and he wants Madara...

He can be so cruel. He will drive this man _mad_ and leave him unsatisfied with all future lovers, always wishing, always wanting. Madara will be on his mind during every lonely night, his name a traitorous cry from those kiss-bruised lips.

He can hardly wait. He straightens back up and runs a teasing finger down that pale, exposed chest.

"Well, Senju? We haven't got all night. Are you up to garnering some experience, or are you too tired?"

There's a flash of defiance on the other man's face. Madara finds himself intrigued as his wrist is caught. He quirks an eyebrow, waiting for his new partner to string together a sentence from his lust-addled brain.

"...My _name_ is Tobirama. You..." His tattooed face twists in annoyance as his eyes fall to the hand he is gripping. Tobirama finishes in a much quieter tone, as if speaking to himself. "You always wear those gloves."

Madara tilts his head, curiously aroused as the other man carefully removes the offending accessory and draws Madara's newly naked hand to his lips. The Senju appears entranced as he presses a gentle kiss to the bared knuckles. Madara...Madara doesn't pull away as their gazes meet and something dark and wanting flashes behind those odd eyes.

"My bedroom is down the hall. What is it that you had in mind?"

The moment passes and Madara recovers himself quickly, twisting his hand to pat Tobirama's cheek teasingly. 

"I'm going to watch you touch yourself while I play with you. I'm going to run my hands over your body and see what makes you moan for me."

Tobirama's eyes are wide and the flush across his face nearly makes his tattoos blend in. Another chuckle escapes him as he leans in closer to the other man.

"And if you're very good for me, I may even make you scream."

"...Acceptable."

He might have been insulted if Tobirama hadn't caught his hand again and begun pulling him in, presumably, the direction of the younger man's room. He can see the red tips of his ears and is well acquainted with the unusual gait that is a result of walking too quickly while aroused.

_So very eager._

The albino nearly stalls when they reach the door, obviously not sure whether there is some kind of formality to be observed. Madara doesn't waste his time, simply shoving the man into his own room and in the direction of the bed. Later, Madara can look around and inspect the other's living space. Right now...

"Get naked and get on the bed, _Tobirama._ I want to see you play with your cock."

It is immensely gratifying that the Senju doesn't argue with him. Madara watches with satisfaction as the man's scarred body is revealed and begins to disrobe as well at a much more sedate pace. Tobirama hesitates as he reaches for his underwear, glancing at Madara almost shyly. Madara nearly purrs at the action. Having a man like this so keen to please him...

He takes the time to fold his own shirt, makes the other man wait. There is a power in this that he hasn't felt in what feels like ages. His last lover had not cared for such activities, but Tobirama is following his lead _so well..._

"Good boy. Go on, take that off. You're such a lovely thing...I wonder what pretty noises you'll make."

He hadn't meant to let that pass his lips, but the effect it had was more than worth the slip. Tobirama's eyes widen in surprise and Madara can practically see the way his heart races. He rids himself of the underwear with a nearly desperate movement, leaving himself on full display. Madara drinks the sight up, not bothering to hide the leer of approval at the picture.

"So _very_ lovely."

It's with amusement that he wonders how the Senju could possibly be so hard when his blood is causing the rest of his body to flush so red. He nearly laughs aloud when the man awkwardly turns his attention to the bed, sitting down near an end table to rummage for some sort of lubricant.

_Really._ It should not be so endearing to see the normally competent man fumble about this way. Madara finishes removing his own clothes and lays down on the bed, giving the man some sort of action to follow. He knows Tobirama had claimed he had no experience, but he had not thought the Senju was quite so new. At this point, Madara finds himself relieved that he's even masturbated at all!

He rolls to his side with a quiet hum of pleasure, watching lazily as Tobirama finally locates the slick and settles himself on his back. He works quickly, uncapping the jar and scooping out a generous amount before returning it to the nightstand. He hesitates again before slowly wrapping his hand around his proudly jutting cock.

Madara watches in fascination as Tobirama works himself into a slow rhythm, lean hips shaking with heated pleasure when he presses his thumb roughly over the head. A quiet moan escapes him as he reaches down, using his free hand to rub lightly over his inner thigh, teasing himself. He bites his lip as he gives himself a particularly firm tug and runs his fingers lightly over his testicles.

The sight is _captivating._ Muscles bunch and flex under pale skin. A sheen of sweat is just beginning to form on a heated brow. A louder cry falls from the man's lips as his eyes close in pleasure.

Madara focuses on the way Tobirama's neck arches when he tilts his head back and scoots himself into a better position. It's as if he's forgotten that Madara's there watching the show at all.

That just won't do.

He moves carefully, not wanting to surprise the other man too terribly. He brushes a hand over his arm and red eyes glassy with self-pleasure reopen. Try to focus on him past the lust.

Madara presses his lips to that offered throat, licks a trail to nibble behind the man's ear. Tobirama turns his head to him with a short cry, trying to catch his mouth in a kiss. Madara grants him a filthy one, but quickly moves on. 

He knows Tobirama likes his kisses already. This is to find what else can bring that shiver of desire to his new lover. 

Clever tongue and teeth and hands make their way over Tobirama's pliant flesh, making him whine and cry out and occasionally flinch. Madara catalogs it all, always going back to some previously discovered delight whenever he stumbles over a 'no go' area. 

_Avoid his nipples, bite at his ribs. Scratch along the scar on his left side._ His own arousal throbs demandingly and he helps himself to the jar of slick before returning to his explorations. One hand reaches between his legs as he braces himself over Tobirama's hips with his remaining arm. His tongue traces over what looks like a stab wound's scar and suddenly there's a hand in his hair, pulling him insistently away. 

He raises his head to meet Tobirama's shaky stare and blinks. There's a moment when he wonders if he's found somewhere the other man _really_ doesn't like, but then he notices the absolute desperate look on the Senju's face.

" _Fuck, Madara..._ " He keeps stroking himself and raises his eyebrow, as if hearing the stoic man swear hadn't sent a pulse of raw need through his body.

"Something wrong, _To-bi-ra-ma?_ " His teasing is met with something between a moan and a whimper.

"You...I... _Fuck._ I need. I'm _so close._ I wanna watch you, too."

The hand in his hair pulls more gently this time and Madara obligingly follows. He is released once he's no longer hovering dangerously close to the other man's erection and he smiles slyly. 

Reducing Senju Tobirama to such a needy state was as heady as he had imagined. The man had performed wonderfully; how could Madara deny him his own performance with such a sweet plea? There will be other times to explore more of this amazingly responsive new body under him.

He kneels between Tobirama's legs, leans over him with a leer. It would take but a thought to lower himself and grind their dicks together, but he maintains his distance. That could come later. Right now, he has other plans.

"Very well. You've been such a good boy, giving me such a gorgeous show. _Touch yourself._ I want you to lose your mind watching me take pleasure from the sight of you."

Tobirama's hips jerk at the filthy words and Madara can feel his own belly coiling with heat as he wraps his fist around his cock, putting just a touch too much pressure over it. He wants to outlast the other, wants to see the moment when he's brought to such heights because of _Madara-!_

His sharingan spins in his eyes as Tobirama arches his back with a sharp cry and spills himself over his frantically working hands. His body shakes and trembles as the waves of pleasure wash over him and he continues to palm his still sensitive cock. His mouth is moving, filthy curses Madara has never before heard from the more reserved Senju brother.

He deactivates his eyes, entirely pleased with what he had memorized. It will be quite amusing to recall this moment the next time this man argues with him in one meeting or another.

Finally, he loosens his grip on himself, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as his own orgasm rises. A hand grips the back of his neck and his eyes snap back open in time to see Tobirama catch him in a sloppy kiss. He climaxes with a moan swallowed up by the other man, who is busy proving himself to be an exceptionally quick study for heated kisses.

Tobirama eventually lets go, falling back with an utterly spent sigh. He's staring at Madara with something like awe and Madara preens at the attention. His gaze sharpens when the younger man idly drags a finger through their combined mess on his stomach and tastes it, expression curious.

"You..." He drops his head against Tobirama's shoulder with a sigh. The man probably didn't even know how provocative the action was. The questioning hum he gets in return is brushed off as he finally gathers the strength to sit up. Madara would like nothing more than to simply collapse onto the bed and bask in the post-orgasmic bliss, but...reality.

He has his own home to which he must return and another day of building his dream of peace in the morning. He cannot show up to the tower wearing the same clothes he was wearing the previous day. It would invite all sort of rumor and speculation that he doesn't want to bother with.

He presses a more chaste kiss to Tobirama's lips before he slides off the bed and begins to clean himself off. The other man turns his head lazily to watch him, an oddly sweet expression on his face.

_Orgasms suit him,_ he thinks and then sends the man a smile of his own.

"Don't forget to clean yourself up before you pass out. If you wind up a sticky mess in the morning you'll only have yourself to blame." Tobirama lets out an amused huff and takes the offered advice by seeking out his discarded shirt and using that as a makeshift rag. Madara rolls his eyes at the behavior. 

He makes his way to the door with a wave, feeling more relaxed than he has in what feels like ages.

The walk back to his house is cold.


	2. Take My Body, Make It Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama believes in repeating experiments for accurate results.
> 
> Madara is more interested in new experiences.

Madara stares suspiciously at the bento boxes on his desk. They don't appear to be booby-trapped, poisoned, or tampered with in any way, but he isn't sure he trusts them.

Tobirama gives him an unamused look. "I would have brought another cake if I had known you were an _actual child._ It's yakitori and vegetable stir-fry, not a faulty explosion tag."

"I can see that!" Madara snaps at him and narrows his eyes as the man simply pulls a chair up to his desk. "What I am struggling with is _why_ you've invaded my office with this."

The infuriating man merely takes one of the boxes for himself and opens it. Madara has to admit that the food does look delicious and a glance out the window confirms that he's worked past the noon hour again. Hashirama usually bustles him off to lunch when he gets exceptionally wrapped up in his work, but today the man had needed to deal with a clan matter he had been curiously tight-lipped about.

"Is a working lunch such a foreign concept to you?" Tobirama's tone is mildly baiting. Madara scoffs at him and begins to clear his desk. "Ha! 'Working Lunch' my ass. You activated the privacy seals the moment you got in here." He gives the other man a heated look as he takes his own box. A flicker of amusement crosses the Senju's face.

"I never specified what we were working on, did I?"

This was new. Madara watches him as they eat in a companionable silence. It had been nearly a week since that night in Tobirama's house and Madara can still feel the way he had shivered so delightfully under his hands. From the low glances the other man was shooting him, he isn't alone in that recollection.

It is quite the ego boost to have Senju Tobirama seek out his attentions.

"Something I can help you with, Senju? We do have this time alone; it would be a shame to waste it. The last time we were in this position..." He trails off meaningfully. That night he had caught Tobirama leaving him candies in his office was a fond memory and the start of something compelling.

Unfortunately, his hints seem to have the opposite effect than what he had intended if that frown crossing Tobirama's face is any indication. "I would rather not bring our...private relationship into our working one. I do not wish for there to be any risk of favoritism or to be distracted from our duties."

"Fair enough. As pretty as you'd look spread over my desk, I can live without the sight." He doesn't bother to hide his grin at the way the other man freezes for a moment, undoubtedly turning that mental image over in his mind. This one is so much fun to tease.

"Right..." Tobirama seems to have difficulty swallowing his food and reaches for the thermos of tea he'd brought along with lunch.

"What else brings you here then? I doubt that was the entirety of your goal." The Senju nods, finally recovering himself. He straightens his back and meets Madara's eyes squarely. It's an unusual action and Madara can feel himself mimicking the tense stance.

"If you have no plans for tonight, I would like to spend it with you."

He very nearly laughs at the earnest formality of the request, even as a rush of satisfaction flows through him. _He wants another round, does he? How could I refuse when he's asking so politely?_ Madara is careful to let nothing of his thoughts show as he mentally clears his schedule. It's not like he had had anything planned besides some clan paperwork regarding the young Uchiha who are too eager to practice the Grand Fireball jutsu.

"I would like that, Tobirama."

\-----

"Could you recreate what you did last time? Exactly?" Madara pauses from where he is retrieving the bottle of lubricant from where it had fallen in their rush to his bed. He tilts his head at the blushing man reclining on the duvet and is struck by how he has positioned himself almost identically to how he had been during their prior encounter. That was...unusual.

"Whatever for? I was planning on finishing what I started." He lets his gaze roam pointedly over Tobirama's long legs before returning to the bed.

The Senju takes the offered bottle as he answers. "I want to know whether being in your bed rather than my own will result in a stronger orgasm or not. I've tried masturbating on my own since our encounter, but the end result is not as fulfilling." He is slicking himself up casually, lazily stroking his growing erection as if Madara's brain hasn't short-wired at the candid speech. "I would like to reduce the number of variables in order to gain more accurate results."

Madara cannot imagine how stunned he must look when Tobirama finally looks him in the eyes. "I don't know how accurate I would be." A thought enters his mind and he frowns imperceptibly. "Would you also want me to go over the areas that you disliked for your little experiment?" The idea doesn't sit well with him.

The distaste at intentionally discomforting Tobirama during sex must have been visible on his face, because the albino man merely shrugs. "It was only a thought." 

He almost groans at the deflection; this man could be so annoying. Madara finally joins him on the bed, straddling the other man as he lets his hands roam and re-familiarize themselves with his body. He leans down to bite at Tobirama's slender neck and murmur into his ear "How about we do some other sort of testing, hm? I only got halfway through with you last time; let's find out how sensitive the rest of you is."

Madara shifts himself with all the grace of a prowling cat until he is at the man's feet. Tobirama is staring at him with wide eyes as he teasingly runs his fingers over his calf. Madara lets out a low chuckle and presses his lips to his new lover's inner ankle.

"You've stopped playing with that lovely cock of yours...that won't do. I wouldn't want you to _lose interest._ "

He skims his teeth over the target and is rewarded by a garbled whimper. Tobirama's hand begins to move again, regaining his rhythm, the other one gripping onto Madara's sheets like a lifeline. _So obedient..._

Madara makes quick work of the man's legs, darkly pleased to discover just how much Tobirama enjoys the feeling of teeth. He graces the man's inner thighs which a series of painful-looking bite marks, then growls as he throws a leg over his shoulder to get a better angle. Tobirama's stopped touching himself again, opting to bury his hands in Madara's hair with a desperate cry. He bites and sucks just to the side of where his lover's abandoned dick would rest if it were not hard and heavy with need against his head.

He wants to _brand_ this moment into Tobirama's body. It will take days for the hickey to fade away fully and every day Tobirama's cock is going to press against it, the pain reminding him of how he chanted Madara's name like a prayer as he lay helpless and at the Uchiha's mercy.

He is more than tempted to turn his head just enough, to take Tobirama into his mouth and hear the man fall to ruin.

He doesn't. He pulls away, tugging the insistent hands away from his head and sitting back to enjoy the view.

The Senju is marvelously shocked at the sudden change and his stupor fits well with the sight of his spread legs and dripping cock. There is a line of drool across one of his reddened cheeks, his chest is panting, and his hair is a sweaty mess. 

_Perfect._

"What... _Why-?_ You _stopped?!_ " The betrayed accusation in Tobirama's shaking voice brings a chuckle out of him even as he catches the other man's wrists. Apparently his Senju lover was more than willing to finish himself off in light of Madara's actions. Tobirama is glaring at him, his expression fierce and desperate.

_So perfect._

"Don't be so hasty." He tugs the man into a sitting position and presses a smiling kiss to his lips.

Tobirama returns it aggressively teeth and tongue determined to entice Madara into touching him again or allowing him to touch himself.

Madara pulls away first and outright laughs at the noise of outrage his Senju makes. He grins and relents his grip.

"Turn over, now. Ass in the air and face down on the bed, you've been so good..."

He takes the opportunity to stroke his own neglected erection as he watches the man obey with a groan at the effort it takes him not to simply use his freedom to end his delicious torment. Madara sighs in appreciation of the sight as a flushed Tobirama closes his eyes and rests his head on his arms, leaving himself completely open.

There's a part of him still stuck in the war, that shouts at him to use the opportunity to break the man's neck and eliminate a dangerous enemy.

Madara runs his hand lightly over Tobirama's scarred back, enjoying the way he trembles with need. He presses a gentle kiss to one shoulder blade that hosts a spray of discolored skin. The result of some poison or acidic attack, surely.

" _Fuck, Madara..._ " 

The words are a sob, a prayer, a plea, muffled into a pillow.

He smiles against the dimpled flesh and bites.

Tobirama jolts beneath him with a wordless, rough gasp of surrender. Madara soothingly rubs his back as his climax burns through him, leaving him a shivering, senseless heap of overstimulated nerves.

Madara carefully directs the his lover's collapse so that he doesn't wind up is his own mess. He watches in bemusement as Tobirama groans weakly and reaches out to clumsily catch Madara's hand and direct it to his own cock. He bites back a chuckle.

"You want me to come? You want me to look at you and jerk myself off at the sight of you?"

His teasing is rewarded by a weak glare and an even weaker nod. He shifts himself to hover over his spent lover, memorizing the way he trembles, how his red eyes follow the movements of Madara's hand. It doesn't take long for him to drive himself to ecstasy with such a remarkable creature eager to see his performance.

"Fuck, you're beautiful like this, Tobi..."

He doesn't even realize the words have left his mouth.

They are silent in the aftermath but for their ragged breathing, their bodies slowly coming down from that intense high. A glance at the Senju in his bed shows a man who is all but already asleep and the sight draws another laugh from Madara. Tobirama faintly stirs, giving him a questioning look and he only shakes his head.

"I've got some energy yet, I can clean us up. You go ahead and rest."

The younger man frowns at him, probably wanting to help but utterly lacking the strength needed. Madara thoughtlessly brushes the hair from his forehead and presses a kiss against it before he leaves the bed. The clean-up hardly takes any time at all and he is soon returned to wrap his arms around the stubbornly awake man. 

"Idiot. I'm here now, go to sleep."

He has just enough strength left to wait until Tobirama's breathing evens out before he lets himself close his eyes.

\-----

The next morning Madara wakes to the smell of cooking eggs. He has a moment of disorientation before his memories of the prior night assert themselves and he immediately deduces who it is that is in his kitchen. He also realizes that he has slept in longer than usual, but he dismisses that as a tolerable result of the last night's activities.

Entering the kitchen confirmed that Tobirama had yet to return to his own house. Or perhaps he had. Madara squints at the other man's clothes as he seats himself at the table, certain that they were not what he had worn yesterday.

"I used the hiraishin to pick up a change of clothes." Tobirama's lips curve into a faint smile as he smoothly sets an omelet in front of Madara. The man in question blinks and looks curiously down at the food.

It seems edible. He watches the other man start eating before he cautiously picks up his chopsticks.

"...I didn't know you could cook. It's good." The man shrugs the compliment off. "I doubt I would have survived otherwise. Brother's culinary skills are deplorable. I'm better at baking, though until recently there hasn't been much time for that sort of frivolity."

Madara makes a face at the single memory he has of trying Hashirama's food. No wonder Tobirama had taken over that duty as soon as he was able.

"Didn't you have cooks? Why would you have needed to rely on Hashirama's burned excuses for meals?" There's a flash of something cold in Tobirama's eyes, there and gone so quickly that Madara wasn't certain he hadn't imagined it.

"...We were taught to be very self-sufficient at a young age." The words are clipped and they settle back into a companionable silence. Madara turns the other man's words over in his head. There was something he had said...

Madara sets his chopsticks down with a snap, drawing Tobirama's attention.

"Did _you_ bake that cake?!"

"Where else would I get one?"

Madara gapes at him for a moment. 

"You made the bentos too, didn't you?" The Senju frowns slightly and his shoulders tense in discomfort. "Should I not have? I was under the impression that such gestures were allowable."

Madara suddenly recalls the words his lover had said that first night in his office, ' _I haven't...had lovers. My looks do not fit many preferences_ ', and the other man's actions began to make more sense. 

Madara wasn't just Tobirama's first sexual partner; he was his first real attempt at a relationship.

A deep blush begins to bloom over Madara's face and he isn't certain why. 

"No, it's fine. I was just surprised."

The tension disappears from the other man's shoulders and Madara cannot help but be charmed that such a little thing could mean so much to this self-controlled man. He finds himself proud that it is his words that can have such an affect on the imperturbable Senju Tobirama. 

He returns his attention to the breakfast Tobirama had made for him and begins eating again.

"...It's very good."


End file.
